The invention relates to a spinning machine with a plurality of spinning units arranged on a machine frame, each unit being respectively connectable with a pressurized air and/or vacuum source. The units include respectively, a device for feeding a fiber material, a fiber twisting device, a device for withdrawal of the spun yarn and a device for the winding of the yarn onto a wind-up spool. Driving means are provided for the twisting device and the remaining devices.
In a spinning machine of this general kind as disclosed in German Published Unexamined patent application No. DE-OS 33 03 985, it is known to connect together twisting devices and the remaining necessary parts for the feed of the fibers and for the further guidance of the yarn to form a construction unit. This unit is arranged on a machine frame, and through pivotal movement away or lifting away, can be separated from the associated driving elements which are borne and guided on the machine frame of the spinning machine. With this spinning machine, it is necessary to arrange the driving elements with a high precision inside of the machine frame and furthermore to hold the spinning units with a high precision. The single devices of the spinning unit are connectable in the driving position in an air free manner with the associated driving means. Small securing or connecting errors therefore lead to a result wherein one or several of the devices of the spinning unit do not function exactly. Therefore, there must be a relatively high manufacturing expenditure for the machine frame and the holders for the spinning units in order to avoid these problems. Furthermore, a very exact assembly of the machine frame at the assembly location is required because assembly errors can lead to even worse results.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a spinning machine which exhibits a simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a spinning machine having a machine frame manufacturable in a simple.
An even further object of the present invention is the provision of a spinning machine wherein the individual spinning units need be installed with no high degree of precision.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in providing that each spinning unit is constructed along with at least one part of its associated driving mechanisms as a construction unit. The construction unit is designed to be removable as a whole from the machine frame.
It is thereby contemplated that the spinning units with the driving mechanism, which for example can be single motors, exhibits a basic autonomous unity. In this manner, the degree of precision of assembly of the individual spinning units with respect to one another and with respect to the machine frame has no influence over the functionality of the individual spinning units.
In further developments of the invention, it is proposed that the machine frame includes an air channel extending in the machine longitudinal direction and being connectable to a pressurized air source or to a vacuum source. Separable connecting elements between the air channel and the spinning units are provided. It is advantageous that the connecting elements between the air channel and the spinning units include at least one elasticly deformable element. The machine frame includes only elements which can be connected at the individual spinning units without requiring an exact arrangement of the spinning unit with respect to the machine frame.
In further developments of the invention the machine frame includes at least one electrical connection for each spinning unit. This connection is selectably connectable at counter pieces provided at the spinning units. Also, this electrical connection requires no precision of the arrangement of the parts with respect to one another, especially if the connection is provided with a flexible line. It is especially advantageous that the power lines leading to the electrical connections are disposedin at least one cable channel extending in the machine longitudinal direction.
In further developments of the invention, the machine frame is provided with at least one drive shaft extending in the machine longitudinal direction and engageable with counterpieces of the spinning units. By insertion of the spinning units at the machine frame, the counterpieces are connected by means of transfer elements to the drive shaft. For this arrangement it should be understood that only a relatively slow turning shaft is provided which corresponds to the driving of low rotational speed devices of the spinning units (for example a feeding roller for a fiber feed). Because of the low rotational speed and the low load to be transferred the respective connections thereof require no problemactically high degree of precision in alignment. A low speed extending drive shaft can, without problems be connected to the individual shafts by means of resilient coupling pieces along its length.
In furher developments of the invention, the machine frame is provided with one or several travel rails extending in the machine longitudinal direction for accommodating a servicing or maintenance device. The rails are disposed between the spinning units which arranged in parallel rows on both sides of the machine frame. Thereby it is achieved that the maintenance unit is integrated into the spinning machine and can travel between the rows of the arranged spinning units. The maintenance unit therefore takes up no room need for maneuvering of servicing personnel.
In further developments of the invention it is provided that the machine frame is provided with longitudinal support members forming support places for the spinning units. This results on the one hands in a simple machine frame construcion and on the other hand in an advantageously secure holding arrangement for the individual spinning units. Damping inserts made of elastic material are arranged between the spinning units and the receivers. These damping inserts, due to their elastic deformation secure the spinning units against shoving in the cross or longidutinal direction in an excellent manner. Therefore, it is in most cases not necessary to provide auxiliary securing elements. Furthermore, there is the advantage that very good vibration damping, and therewith sound damping are achieved. Because there is no requirement for an exact alignment of the spinning units to the machine frame, the damping inserts can be constructed relatively softer than in known machines where elastic elements are used.
In further developments of the invention, it is provided that each spinning unit is provided with a holder for the can which holds the fiber material to be processed. The construction unit permits the carrying out of servicing work by stationary servicing devices. With holders for a can, it is achieved that the servicing device can also carry out the changing of the cans. Thereby, it is also possible to remove the individual spinning units in a simple manner from the machine frame of any spinning machine and arrange them on another machine frame. This arrangement is, for example, advantageous when a partial change is to be undertaken whereby another fiber material and/or yarn will be spun only at a few spinning units.
In further developments of the invention, each spinning unit is outfitted with preferably laterally arranged receivers for the gripping of a transport device. Through a special transport device, the respective spinning units can be removed from the machine frame. With the help of the transport device, the spinning units are guided to a corresponding servicing device for repair, servicing or replacement. Because the drives of the individual spinning units are independent from one another, repair work can be carried out without having to shut off the entire machine.